¡Es una cita!
by Ed Riordan
Summary: Luego de tres años de separación, el destino reúne a Kagome e Inuyasha- o eso quiere creer ella. ¿Qué sucederá en la cita improvisada? ¿Podrán decirse todo lo que quedó en silencio luego de tanto tiempo?
1. Un mensaje inesperado

Eran las cinco de la tarde, y Kagome despertaba de su siesta. Se estiró en un intento de sacudirse la pereza de encima, e ignoró el reguero de libretas y notas sueltas sobre su escritorio. No estaba de humor para estudiar, aún cuando tenía dos exámenes a punto de caerle encima. La mera idea de sentarse y repasar sus notas una a una le provocaba tal ansiedad que prefería hacer una pira con ellas. De todos modos, esperaba que un bocadillo mejorara su ánimo y calmara su estómago vacío.

Durante los últimos meses su apetito había disminuido, por lo que no era extraño que comiera chucherías para el almuerzo o la cena. Ese día no fue la excepción al no tener reparos en abrir el paquete nuevo de galletas. Satisfecha, regresó a su habitación y degustó las golosinas, de nuevo dándole la espalda al escritorio que le recordaba las responsabilidades que quería abandonar.

Al rato cayó en cuenta de la luz parpadeante en su teléfono móvil. Creyó que el mensaje de texto entrante era de alguna de las chicas, pero se extrañó al ver un número desconocido. Lo abrió de todas maneras, pensando que el emisor se había equivocado de número.

"_Hola Kagome. ¿Cómo estás? Es Inuyasha". _

Leyó el mensaje una, dos veces. ¿¡Inuyasha…!? Su sorpresa fue tan grande que se cayó de la cama y aproximó tanto la pantalla del móvil a su cara que la luz comenzaba a hacerle daño. ¿Cómo era posible? Recuperándose del asombro, comenzó a teclear una respuesta con dedos temblorosos. Hacerlo esperar no era muy cortés que digamos.

"_¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo es que tienes mi número?" _

No tardó mucho tiempo en recibir una contestación:

"_Lo tenía anotado en un papel y lo encontré, ¡ja, ja, ja!"_

No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. ¿Había guardado su número todo ese tiempo?

"_Me alegra. Yo perdí tu número, ¡y no podía encontrarte en Mixi ni GREE!" _

"_No tengo cuenta en esas redes"._

"_¿Ni en Twitter?"_

"_No". _

"_¿Tampoco en FaceBook?"_

"_¿Todavía existe esa porquería?" _

-¿Qué haces, hermana?

Kagome se sobresaltó de tal manera que casi deja caer su móvil. Volteándose, se encontró con Sota mirándola atentamente sobre su hombro. Su sonrisa picarona no le gustó para nada.

-¿Con quién texteas, eh?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-¿Por fin le hiciste caso a Hojo?

-¡No es Hojo!

_¡Beep, beep!_

Alarmada, Kagome intentó ocultar el móvil, pero Sota alcanzó a leer:

"_Oye, ¿te acuerdas de la tomadura de pelo en la graduación? LOL". _

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Inuyasha? No lo puedo creer. – dijo Sota

-Sí, bueno…

-Mándale saludos.

"_También me acuerdo que te escondiste como un cobarde antes de darte tu merecido. :P".- _texteó ella de vuelta_- "Por cierto, Sota manda saludos". _

_¡Beep, beep! _

"_¿De veras? Dile que igual". _

-Ya lo viste.

-Oye, Kagome, ¿no me digas que han estado texteándose todo este tiempo?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Apenas hemos retomado contacto… –contestó ella con cierto rubor

-¿Y qué rayos haces texteándole? ¡Llámalo!

-¡No fastidies, Sota!

De nuevo se escuchó otro _'beep, beep'_.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dice esta vez?- cuestionó Sota tratando de echar un vistazo a su móvil

-¡Te dije que no molestes! ¡Ya vete!

Después de expulsar a su hermano de la habitación, (no sin cierto trabajo) Kagome se recostó en su cama y echó un vistazo al nuevo mensaje.

"_Tenemos que salir algún día"._- había dicho él

Por supuesto, Kagome no lo pensó dos veces.

"_¿Nos vemos el sábado por la tarde en el centro Shikon? Podemos comer pizza y ver una película"._- texteó

Treinta segundos después, recibió la respuesta.

"_Genial. ¿A qué hora?"_

¡Ups! Ella no estaba familiarizada con las tandas del cine. Se abalanzó sobre su computador por una investigación relámpago, y minutos después, contestó:

"_Los turnos de las 2:00 p.m. son más tranquilos. ¿Te parece, o tienes otra idea?"_

"_Está bien. Yo voy adonde digas, ja, ja." _

Kagome sonrió para sí. Puesto de esta manera, ¿significaba entonces que tenían una cita?

Tomando en cuenta que habían perdido comunicación hacía tres años, le pareció azaroso el intercambio de mensajes entre ellos. No, no era obra del azar: era el destino. Luego de tres años, Kagome se moría de ganas por reencontrarse con Inuyasha… si es que lograba reconocerlo.

* * *

**_A/N: ¡Aquí les traigo otro fanfic! Si se lo preguntan, Mixi y GREE son redes sociales japonesas muy populares. Si bien los japoneses utilizan mucho Twitter, FB no cuenta con tanta popularidad como en otros países._**


	2. Inquietudes y reencuentros

¿Acaso el tiempo no podía pasar más rápido? Kagome se movía impaciente en su asiento, con la mirada ocupada entre el reloj de pulsera, su móvil y el tumulto de gente reunida en el comedero. La culpa era suya por llegar tan temprano. Inuyasha le había texteado apenas unos quince minutos atrás, informándole que estaba de camino. ¿Habría tomado el tren, o el auto?

-No importa. –se dijo a sí misma levantándose

Tenía que hacer algo para calmar los nervios. Como si no tuviera suficiente con el ajetreo visual, no podía ignorar que detrás de su inquietud había una pregunta que le molestaba: ¿y si ninguno de los dos lograba reconocerse? En el fondo, le asustaba que ambos hubieran cambiado tanto que no fueran capaces de distinguirse mutuamente, dando lugar a una búsqueda íntima y secreta; buscándose en los ojos y los gestos, tratando de relacionar a la persona que tenían en frente con los recuerdos juveniles, bastando un ademán, una mueca, o una postura para convencerse a sí mismos (o engañarse a sí mismos, en todo caso) que el individuo/personaje presente concordaba con el concepto que guardaban el uno del otro.

¡Suficiente! Necesitaba hacer algo, lo que fuera, con tal de mantenerse alejada de tales ideas. Iría por un helado. Sí, ¡buena idea! No obstante, mientras se decidía su móvil comenzó a sonar: la llamada entrante era de Inuyasha. Kagome hizo caso omiso al latido que galopaba aceleradamente en su pecho, oprimió el botón de _«contestar»_ y se colocó el aparato en la oreja.

-¿Kagome? Acabo de llegar. ¿Dónde estás?

-E-en el comedero – atinó a decir

-Voy para allá. Diablos, el estacionamiento es un infierno.

Le sorprendió que consiguiera hablar con ella con tanta soltura por teléfono, cuando ella trataba de controlar la agitación de su cuerpo. Olvidando su posterior antojo, Kagome echó a correr hacia la entrada, atenta al desfile de caras aún cuando no sabía qué esperar. Se perdió en el tumulto de gente, tropezando con bastones de ancianos y coches de bebés en su afán de encontrar al dueño de la voz que le cosquilleaba en el oído. No tardó mucho tiempo en fijarse en una figura.

-¿Kagome? Kagome, ¿me escuchas?

Ella colgó el teléfono.

-Detrás de ti. –dijo

* * *

Cuando Inuyasha se volteó a verla, no lo hizo en cámara lenta. Tampoco el tiempo se detuvo mientras se observaron fijamente por fracciones de segundos. Y, si bien Kagome se había prometido mantenerse bajo control, un alarido escapó de su boca. Apenas notó la sonrisa que comenzaba a brotar de los labios de Inuyasha cuando se apresuró a abrazarlo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿y tú? ¿Te hice esperar?

-No.- mintió ella- Me alegra verte.

Él no contestó, pero supo que el sentimiento era mutuo al verle la cara.

Ya en el comedero, a Kagome se le hacía la boca agua nada más de pensar en una pizza de camarones, pero para su sorpresa se toparon con la caricatura de _Pizza-La-Kun_ triste, anunciando el cierre del pequeño local. Tal parecía que iba a quedarse con las ganas.

-¿Tienes un plan B?- preguntó Inuyasha

-La pizza fue idea mía. ¿Qué se te antoja?

-Mmm… ¡Qué lástima que no haya un _Ichiran Ramen_ por aquí!

-¡Inuyasha!

-¡Es broma! ¿Por qué no vamos a _WcDonald's_?

Par de minutos después, Kagome se contentaba con un _Shrimp-Fillet-O_, mientras Inuyasha le metía el diente a su _WcBurguer_ _Teriyaki_. Por la manera en que devoraba la hamburguesa, Kagome llegó a pensar que se había saltado el almuerzo para comer con ella. Bueno, ¿y qué si así era? La verdad ella había hecho lo mismo.

Se miraban de reojo entre bocado y bocado. Quizás el tener la boca llena era una excusa para prolongar el silencio entre los dos. Era como si se hallaran en cada extremo de un puente, y ninguno de los dos se atreviera cruzarlo para llegar al otro lado. Kagome contuvo un suspiro, frustrada. No había llegado hasta allí para eso, y seguramente Inuyasha tampoco. Si tenía que hablar, tenía que hacerlo ahora. Pero, ¿qué decir cuando las palabras se enredan en la punta de la lengua?

Kagome intentaba encontrar al Inuyasha de su juventud, pero el único recuerdo que quedaba del muchacho rebelde era la melena azabache, ahora recogida en un moño alto. Las manos, la curvatura de su mandíbula e incluso la mirada, pertenecían a un hombre hecho y derecho. Costaba creer que el hombre frente a ella era el chico con quien compartió alegrías y tristezas alguna vez.

-Me gusta tu cabello. Pareces una actriz con ese corte. – dijo él, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Gracias.- respondió Kagome, pasándose la mano por el pelo inconscientemente- También me gusta cómo te queda el moño. Pareces un samurái.

Sonrió para sí, como si le hubiera encontrado gracia al cumplido. Kagome se mordisqueó el labio inferior. ¡No podía dejarse intimidar por la figura de Inuyasha! Lo menos que quería era lucir como una colegiala ante él. Después de todo, tenía veinte años, no quince. Debía decir algo rápido, ¿pero qué? ¿Qué, qué, cuando su boca la distraía tanto?

-¿Has sabido algo de los demás?

Fue un alivio. Hablar de los amigos los mantendría en la zona segura por el momento. Kagome frunció el ceño al tiempo que hacía memoria.

-Sólo de Sango. Tomábamos clases juntas, pero el año pasado se transfirió a la universidad del este. ¿Y tú?

Inuyasha hizo algo con su móvil antes de contestar.

-Miroku y Kikyo cambiaron de concentración. De hecho, ella se puso como loca: cambió de departamento tres veces antes de transferirse a la Universidad de Keio.

Si bien a Kagome se le heló la sangre al oír _aquel_ nombre, el último detalle fue otro alivio, y no estaba segura del por qué.

-Sigues en el Instituto Tecnológico de Tokio, ¿verdad? -inquirió

-Sí… y tú te quedaste en Nihon, ¿o no?

-Sigo ahí, al menos otro año y medio.

-Tal vez nos graduemos el mismo año. –dijo él, haciendo un bollo con la envoltura vacía de su hamburguesa y concentrándose en su _Bacon Potato Pie_- ¿Quieres?

-No, gracias. Estoy llena.

Inuyasha había dividido el postre de todas maneras. Tomó un pedazo y dejó la otra mitad, por si acaso cambiaba de opinión.

-Entonces, tú y Sango ya no se ven.

-No, pero mantenemos comunicación por _Mixi_.

-¡Bah! Esas redes sociales…

-Si tuvieras alguna cuenta, hacía rato te habría encontrado. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve buscándote por internet cuando se me borró tu número del móvil?

Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Kagome se cubrió la boca. Inuyasha estaba por ahogarse con el buche del pastel, y la miraba con sorpresa. No había manera de retractarse.

Una vez repuesto, Inuyasha aflojó una sonrisa.

-Asegúrate de guardar mi número en la tarjeta del móvil esta vez. De todos modos, si decido crear una cuenta, te aviso.

Kagome se sonrojó, tomando nota mental del consejo. Sin darse cuenta, había tomado la otra mitad del pastel, e Inuyasha no dijo nada. De hecho, estaba ocupado enviando un mensaje de texto.

Consciente de la pregunta muda por parte de su amiga, Inuyasha declaró:

-Es Kikyo.

* * *

_**A/N: ¿Qué hace Kikyo llamando a Inuyasha en un momento tan importante? A propósito, no me he inventado los nombres de los restaurantes Pizza-La, (siendo Pizza-La-Kun la mascota de la compañía) e Ichiran Ramen. Tampoco las universidades, ni el menú. Todo eso existe en Japón. Gracias a todas/os por leer y comentar. **_


	3. Divagaciones y decisiones

-Es Kikyo.

Kagome sostuvo la respiración. ¿Kikyo? ¿Por qué tenía que textearle a Inuyasha en ese preciso momento?

-Dice que acaba de reactivar su móvil. La otra vez le cancelaron el servicio por falta de pagos.

No tenía por qué decirle, pero asintió en silencio. Intentaba no enojarse mientras Inuyasha le escribía, al tiempo que leía el mensaje en voz alta para ella.

"_OK. ¿Adivina con quién estoy?"_

_¡Beep, beep!_

"_No sé. ¿Con quién?" _

"_Estoy con Kagome en el centro Shikon". _

-Se va a enojar. –dijo ella en el momento justo que Inuyasha presionaba el botón de _«enviar»._

-¿Y eso qué?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Inuyasha sonrió al leer el mensaje, y luego se lo mostró a Kagome.

"_¡MALDITO! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME INVITASTE?" _

-_Porque es una cita entre nosotros dos._- pensó Kagome- Te dije que iba a enojarse.

-¡Feh! Mal por ella. Siempre que la invito a salir me dice que no. Quiero decir, dice que sí, pero llega el día y me cancela porque le da la real gana.

-¿Te deja plantado?

-Podrías ponerlo así.- dijo Inuyasha mientras texteaba

-¿Qué… qué le escribes?

-Lo mismo que te acabo de decir.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Ahora sí se va a poner furiosa!

-Por mí, puede tener todos los berrinches que quiera. –contestó guardando el móvil- ¿Qué me dices si vamos al cine?

Si bien a Kagome no le gustaba la idea de ser blanco de la furia de Kikyo, le complacía imaginársela dando puños y patadas en el suelo, entregada en un ataque de celos. _«Vamos, ¡envídiame, perra!»_, se dijo para sí al tiempo que tomaba su bolso y se ponía de pie.

* * *

Escoger una película puede ser difícil, sobre todo si hay gustos diferentes de por medio. Inuyasha, fan empedernido del género de terror, estudiaba con interés el póster de una mujer con el rostro distorsionado. Kagome, por otro lado, se aguantaba las ganas de ver un drama. No tenía nada en contra del terror, pero no estaba de humor para sustos ese día. Sin embargo, tampoco quería lucir como una de las cientos de chicas que arrastraba a su pareja a ver películas cursis. Y hablando de parejas, Kagome hacía un esfuerzo por olvidar la frase que daba vueltas en su cabeza:

"_Siempre que la invito a salir, me dice que no". _

Comprendía que salieran un par de veces mientras estudiaban juntos, pero, ¿y ahora? ¿Continuaban saliendo a pesar del traslado de Kikyo?

¿Qué más daba? Inuyasha le había echado en cara sus faltas sin reparos, y al parecer sus reacciones le tenían sin cuidado. Además, el hecho de que no volviera a revisar el móvil, (ya fuera porque Kikyo dejara de textearle, o simplemente ignorara las vibraciones silenciosas de su bolsillo) era buena señal. Si estaba allí, era porque quería estar con ella, ¿verdad? No tenía por qué pensar en eso.

-¿Qué te parece esta película? –inquirió su amigo señalando un póster, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos una vez más

Debió imaginar que se inclinaría por ésa. Kagome observó con detenimiento el rostro distorsionado de la protagonista. ¿Qué era aquello que salía de su boca? ¿Vómito? ¿Polillas? ¡Sí, eran polillas! Kagome negó para sí, indispuesta a gastar su dinero en un filme que no iba a disfrutar.

-Lo siento, no estoy de humor para estas cosas.- dijo asqueada

-Bueno, ¿cuál, entonces?

Frunció el ceño. En realidad no había una película disponible que le gustara a los dos. ¿Por qué no habían ido al karaoke, mejor? Resignada, Kagome señaló el póster del filme que le pareció menos malo.

-¿Qué tal ésta?

-¿Segura? – esta vez era el turno de Inuyasha de fruncir el ceño

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es una película muy sangrienta.

-Está bien.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco, incapaz de comprender la lógica femenina.

* * *

Para sorpresa de Kagome, Inuyasha pagó los boletos de ambos. Visto que lo hacía de buena gana, (movido, quizás, por su ego de macho) no puso objeción en ello. Sólo entonces se dieron cuenta que habían escogido la tanda que iniciaba dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, Inuyasha? ¿Inuyasha…?

Toda la atención de su amigo estaba concentrada en el _Taito Station _adyacente al cine_. _Su rostro desprendía una ilusión infantil ante las luces y los sonidos de los juegos. Era una expresión tan tierna que a Kagome no le costaba imaginarlo de niño.

-¿Vamos, Kagome?

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa

¿Cómo podría resistirse a aquel anhelo cándido que le brotaba por los ojos?


	4. Rompiendo el hielo

Kagome e Inuyasha se divirtieron en grande. Aún cuando había otras parejas en el _Taito Station _con actitud acaramelada que aprovechaban cualquier excusa para abrazarse y besuquearse, ellos parecían niños saltando entre juego y juego. Inuyasha estaba encantado con los juegos de lucha, mientras que Kagome se divertía con los juegos musicales y de mesa, retando a su amigo para que le ganara en alguna ronda.

En una ocasión, probaron suerte con los juegos de carreras. Fue la primera vez que Kagome perdió ante Inuyasha.

-Por algo dicen que las mujeres no deben conducir.-dijo Inuyasha burlonamente

-Oh, ¡cállate!- replicó ella tras chocar con la valla virtual por quinta vez

-¿Qué más quieres hacer?

-Voy a patearte el trasero en el hockey de mesa, ya verás.

Sin embargo, hacía tiempo (por no decir años) que Kagome no jugaba al hockey de mesa, por lo que Inuyasha resultó un contrincante difícil de vencer. Por fortuna le fue mejor que en el juego de carreras, y al final terminaron empatados.

Justo cuando pensaban que era tiempo de ingresar al cine, Inuyasha se topó con el juego de _Guitar Hero_. Emocionado, tomó la guitarra de juguete, colocó las monedas en la máquina y se puso a jugar.

Kagome rió de buena gana. ¡Inuyasha parecía un niño cumpliendo su sueño de ser estrella de rock! No sólo tocaba los botones con maestría, sino que se movía al ritmo de la música. Al final, estaba tan ensimismado en la melodía que habría azotado la guitarra contra el suelo, (como toda estrella de rock) si no fuera porque la misma estaba sujeta a la máquina con una cuerda.

Fue entonces que surgió la pregunta:

-¿Qué hora es?

-¡Diablos! ¡La película empezó hace diez minutos!- exclamó Kagome al ver su reloj de pulsera

-¡Rayos! ¡Vámonos, antes que se acaben los buenos asientos!

-¿Y qué hacemos con este montón de boletos?

Inuyasha contempló las manos llenas de Kagome. Calculó que entre los dos debían tener más de cien boletos. ¿Qué harían con tantos?

-No podemos llevárnoslos. No caben en nuestros bolsillos.

-¿Probamos en mi bolso?

-¡No lo abras aquí! ¡Creerán que nos robamos algo!- exclamó alarmado

-Bueno, ¡no te pongas así!

Un empleado que contempló la escena se acercó a ellos y les mostró una máquina, donde podían introducir los boletos a cambio de un recibo. Luego del primer intento, tanto Kagome como Inuyasha quedaron maravillados, como si se tratara de otro juego. No recordaban que existiera una máquina como ésa en el _arcade_ cuando eran pequeños.

Tras recibir sus recibos, hicieron los cálculos y resultó que Inuyasha tenía razón: entre los dos, habían recolectado 129 boletos.

-Vámonos. Cuando salgamos del cine, veremos los premios con calma.

El aroma de las palomitas de maíz era tentador, pero se desanimaron de inmediato al ver la fila kilométrica que serpenteaba en la pequeña confitería. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigieron a la sala correspondiente, y se encontraron con que estaba casi vacía. La veintena de personas en la estancia se concentraba en la parte de arriba, mientras que en la parte del medio y la de abajo no había prácticamente nadie.

-¿Dónde quieres sentarte? –le preguntó Inuyasha

¿Era su imaginación, o estaba pasándose de caballeroso? Por un momento le habría gustado que la tomara del brazo y le dijera "vamos a sentarnos aquí". Dejó escapar un suspiro ante su pasividad y lo guió hacia una pequeña fila de butacas que quedaban justo en el medio.

-Estoy incómodo- replicó Inuyasha tras retorcerse en su asiento

-¿Dónde quieres sentarte?

-Vamos allá. –dijo señalando la esquina de la izquierda- No sé por qué, pero sólo puedo ver una película estando en un rincón.

-_Haberlo dicho antes._ –pensó Kagome

Luego de acomodarse, se dejaron envolver en el silencio… un silencio figurativo, porque el alto volumen de las bocinas les perforaba los tímpanos. Fingieron interés en los comerciales que aún estaban rodando, hasta que a Kagome se le ocurrió preguntar:

-¿Quieres algo?

-¿Qué?

-Dije, ¿quieres algo? –le repitió al oído

-¡Ah! No, gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres palomitas? ¿Nachos con queso?

-¡No! Estoy bien.

Y volvieron a refugiarse en el mutismo.

Si bien las imágenes eran una distracción, Kagome estaba incómoda. ¡Había tantas cosas que decirse! Todavía tenía muchas cosas que contarle y preguntarle. Pero, ¿por dónde empezar? ¿Cómo iba a romper el hielo que volvió a interponerse entre ellos?

_-Sólo habla, Kagome. Ya no eres una chiquilla._

Era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. No obstante, Inuyasha la sacó del aprieto luego del avance de una película de terror.

-Parece interesante. Tal vez podamos verla la próxima vez.

-¿Cuál, ésa? ¡Bah! Koga la vio y dijo que era una porquería.

-¿Koga? –inquirió Inuyasha alzando una ceja

-Es un amigo mío de la universidad.

-Ah.

Eso fue todo. Kagome estaba a punto de gritar, sintiéndose frustrada, cuando Inuyasha volvió a preguntar:

-¿Tienes muchos amigos?

-Los necesarios. ¿Y tú?

-Sólo los que hacen falta.

Kagome aprovechó la oportunidad para averiguar:

-¿También tienes novia?

Aún en la oscuridad, era notable el sonrojo en las mejillas de Inuyasha.

-No.

-¿Te gusta alguien?

-N-no. Tengo varias amigas, pero las relaciones son… como la nuestra, ¿sabes? Algo así.

-_Como la nuestra, ¿eh?_ –se dijo Kagome para sus adentros- _Sí le gusta una muchacha, pero no me va a decir… acaso… ¿Acaso será Kikyo? _

Volvió a deprimirse nada más de pensarlo. También le decepcionó que Inuyasha no le devolviera las preguntas. Después de todo, era lo justo. ¿O acaso era tan obvio que no tenía pareja?

Se apagaron las luces. La película estaba a punto de empezar, cuando sonó el móvil de Inuyasha. Y para colmo, ¡atendió la llamada!

-¿Hola? Sí, sí… más tarde… no sé… está bien…

No podía ser. ¿Qué falta de respeto era ésa? Kagome sintió un nudo en el estómago. Después de todo, aquella era una de las cosas que no debían hacerse durante una cita. ¡Era un desconsiderado! Tal vez Inuyasha prefería estar en otro lado, en lugar de estar con ella. Aún así, se portaba mejor que aquel tipo que bromeaba con sus problemas intestinales y episodios de diarrea. Aquello sí que fue un desastre.

-Estoy con una amiga… ¡Con Kagome! Sí, en el cine.

Lo miró al escuchar su nombre. No cabía duda que hablaba con alguien que ella conocía. ¿Sería Miroku? O quizás se trataba de…

-Ya, yo le digo. Adiós. –colgó el teléfono y se volteó hacia ella- Perdona, era mi madre. Te manda muchos saludos.

-¿Izayoi?

-Sí. Cuando se enteró que iría a verte se puso contenta. Todavía te guarda cariño. –susurró

-Ay, ¡qué linda!

Sin embargo, toda sensación de ternura se esfumó cuando una actriz vestida con un kimono soberbio se volteó lentamente hacia la cámara, y de su boca salieron cinco tentáculos que parecían tener vida propia.

-¡Qué asco!

-Te lo advertí.

-No, no lo hiciste. ¡Dijiste que era sangrienta!

En ese momento apareció un actor vestido de samurái, quien inmediatamente desenvainó la espada y se encargó de desmembrar a la mujer, antes de atestar un golpe contra lo que parecía ser un ojo en medio de la boca rodeada de tentáculos, ahora flácidos.

-No me digas que no te advertí. –dijo Inuyasha

Kagome no encontró otra opción que armarse de valor y tragarse sus palabras.

* * *

Al final, la película no resultó tan mala. Cada vez eran menos las escenas repulsivas, y terminó disfrutando de las escenas de acción y los efectos especiales. También Inuyasha fue lo suficientemente considerado como para preguntarle si estaba bien cada vez que le cortaban el cuello a alguien, o le amputaban un miembro. Ambos salieron del cine satisfechos.

-Podemos salir otra vez. La próxima vez que salga una película interesante…

-Claro –respondió Kagome

Regresaron al _Taito Station _e intercambiaron sus recibos por un puñado de dulces. El reloj marcaba las cuatro y treinta, y aún quedaban cosas por hacer, decir y preguntar. Decidieron dar una vuelta por el centro comercial para estirar las piernas, ya que se habían adormecido luego de tanto tiempo inmovilizadas.

-Viene mucha gente aquí. –comentó Inuyasha

-Hoy es sábado.

-¿Te gusta salir de noche a los bares y discotecas?

-Salgo pocas veces, casi siempre de noche porque mis amigos terminan sus turnos tarde. No me vas a creer, pero todavía no conozco los alrededores de la universidad por completo.

-Entonces van a bares y esas cosas.

-¡No! No. A mis amigos no les gusta, y a mí no me llama la atención. De todos modos, Koga dice que no me pierdo de gran cosa. Vamos al café, a algún concierto y cosas así.

-¿No van al cine?

-Hasta ahora, no. A Koga no le gustan las películas comerciales. ¡Casi le dio un ataque cuando vio el avance de _"La Liga de la Justicia"!_ Dijo que ver a tantos súper héroes juntos fue una atrocidad visual. Odia los súper héroes. –dijo sonriéndose

Kagome no notó que Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Cuando le preguntó qué acostumbraba hacer para divertirse, se encogió de hombros.

-A mí tampoco me gustan los bares y discotecas. Aún cuando Miroku se la pase viviendo allí y termina arrastrándome con él, no le veo el sentido a tanta…

-Porquería.

-Eso. Prefiero ir al cine, al karaoke, o a un restaurante de comida rápida. ¡No hay nada como un buen plato de ramen!

-Si Miroku se la pasa viviendo en bares y discotecas, me imagino que tú te pasas metido en _Ichiran Ramen. _

-Por supuesto, ¡es el paraíso! Tiene todo lo que puedas necesitar para la sagrada comunión entre el ramen y tú. Porque de eso se trata, y lo mejor es que nadie te molesta.

A Kagome le afligió pensar que Inuyasha pasara la semana sólo ingiriendo ramen. ¿Acaso no sabía cocinar? Si aprendió, probablemente no tenía tiempo para eso. ¿Acaso Izayoi no le enviaba platos de comida, como hizo su madre con ella las primeras veces?

-¡Tanta charla de comida me abrió el apetito! –dijo Inuyasha sobándose el vientre

A ella también le gruñía el estómago. Después de todo, habían tenido su último bocado horas atrás.

-Volvamos al comedero a conseguir algo. –sugirió Kagome

Mientras se dirigían hacia allá, Inuyasha abrió un sobrecito y se echó el dulce pulverizado en la boca. No faltó mucho tiempo para que diera un respingo.

-¡Esta mierda está picante! –exclamó tapándose la boca

-¿Cómo que picante?

Kagome inspeccionó el sobrecito, y para su sorpresa vio estampada la caricatura de un chile rojo con ojos llorosos sacándole la lengua. Lo más probable era que Inuyasha no se hubiese dado cuenta, con lo distraído que estaba. Y conociéndolo como lo conocía…

-¡Oh, rayos! –se dijo para sí al tiempo que Inuyasha comenzaba a hacer gestos y emitir alaridos.


	5. Manifestaciones en el silencio

-¡Esta mierda está picante!

Inuyasha hacía muecas y se retorcía, llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba por el lugar. Se raspaba la lengua con una servilleta en un intento de aliviar su molestia, pero no servía de mucho.

-¡Ay!

-Contrólate, Inuyasha –susurró Kagome avergonzada

-¡Me pica mucho la lengua!

Kagome le ofreció una botella de agua. Inuyasha se tragó la mitad de un golpe, y por un momento pareció calmarse. Sin embargo, aquello sólo empeoró las cosas. A Inuyasha se le saltaron las lágrimas y comenzó a chillar:

-¡Arde, arde!

Incrédula, Kagome tomó algunas partículas que sobraban del sobrecito y las probó. Se disolvieron rápidamente, y los residuos más grandes comenzaron a explotar, haciendo un _crack, crack, crack _en su lengua. Eran picantes, pero tomando en cuenta que probó una dosis minúscula, la molestia desapareció casi de inmediato. Era Inuyasha quien sufría un bombardeo constante en su lengua.

-¡Ayúdame! –le rogó

Kagome lo tomó del brazo y lo apartó del gentío que los rodeaba con sus móviles en mano, quizás demasiado tarde. Ya debían estar subiendo los videos a _Youtube_, y sólo era cuestión de minutos para que su cita se tornara viral en la red.

* * *

El agua no sirvió de nada. Tampoco los cubos de hielo que probaron después. ¿Qué podía aliviar el ardor de la lengua? Kagome se partía la cabeza buscando una solución, pero los quejidos de Inuyasha le impedían concentrarse. No obstante, cuando pasaron junto a un kiosco tuvo una brillante idea.

-Inuyasha, abre la boca.

Éste lo hizo, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Kagome le zampó una cucharada de yogur en la boca. Intentó escupirlo, pero Kagome lo forzó a tragar. Luego llegó otra cucharada, y otra más.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Inuyasha hizo ruidos con la boca antes de soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Ya no me pica!

-Qué bueno, Inuyasha. ¡Acabamos de desmentir un mito!

-¿Qué?

-Ahora sabemos que la lactosa alivia el ardor, y no el agua. ¡No tendrás que llamar al departamento de bomberos la próxima vez!

-Muy graciosa, Kagome.

El comedero estaba infestado de gente, y tuvieron que tomarse de la mano para no perderse. Kagome se sintió extrañamente feliz, pero no podía descifrar la expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha, quien miraba a todos lados, menos a ella. Creyó notar un ligero sonrojo asomándose en sus mejillas, pero no dijo nada.

Se contentaron con unos sándwiches, y comieron en silencio. Sin embargo, esta vez no resultaba incómodo.

-La pasé bien. –soltó Inuyasha de improviso –Me alegra mucho verte.

Oh, por Dios. ¿Ya era el momento de despedirse? ¿Tan pronto?

-A mí también- dijo Kagome, cubriéndose la boca con una servilleta

-¿Tienes auto?

Entonces, sí era el momento de despedida. ¡Maldición!

-No. Tomé el tren.

-Si quieres, puedo llevarte a tu casa.

-¿Aun recuerdas dónde queda?

-Sí.

-Por favor.

Kagome intentó serenarse. Después de todo, todavía tenía un poco de tiempo en sus manos. ¿Qué haría, qué haría?

* * *

No había mucho tráfico. Por el camino continuaron poniéndose al día: cómo está tu madre y qué es de la vida de tu hermano eran algunas de las preguntas que contestaban, en parte para distraerse.

-Vi el artículo de Sesshomaru en el periódico los otros días.

-Sí… el gran empresario. –replicó Inuyasha con sarcasmo

-Debes estar contento por él.

-Estoy feliz de que ya no compartamos el mismo techo. –hizo una pausa mientras tomaba una curva- ¿Qué hay de Sota? ¿Ya trae muchachitas a la casa?

-De vez en cuando.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando se enamoró de aquella niñita? ¿Cómo se llamaba…?

-Hitomi.

-Ésa, sí. Y yo lo ayudé a convertirse en hombre. –dijo con orgullo

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Es verdad! No era capaz de declarársele hasta que intervine.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.- murmuró Kagome

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada.

Pasaron enfrente de un edificio que Inuyasha identificó como el Instituto Tecnológico de Tokio.

-¿Ésta es tu universidad? Se ve enorme.

-Feh, no es tan grande.

-¿Cuál ha sido tu clase más odiosa?

-Inglés 206:_ "Redacción de Ensayos"._

-¿En serio?

-Sí. El maldito profesor no aceptaba ensayos de menos de diez páginas. Sobreviví de milagro. ¿Y tú?

-Informática. La profesora era insufrible.

-¿Tomaste informática?

-Era un curso mandatorio.

-Ah, bueno.

Ya estaba. Habían roto el hielo y llegaron a un estado de comodidad. ¿Se atrevería a decirlo? Pero, ¿no sería un acto egoísta de su parte? ¿Afectaría la relación que apenas comenzaban a reconstruir?

-_Si lo sientes, dilo. _–se dijo a sí misma

Respiró hondo antes de voltearse hacia Inuyasha. Para su sorpresa, él le devolvía la mirada con suma intensidad. Joder, ¡lo sabía! No hacía falta decir nada. Siguieron mirándose, y no rompieron contacto aun cuando los ojos parecían dilatarse. Siguieron mirándose, admirando los colores del iris, el brillo, y el calor que parecían transmitirse mutuamente. Era verdad, en el fondo ambos lo sabían.

El ruido del claxon a sus espaldas rompió el trance. Inuyasha, sobresaltado, pisó el acelerador y pasó la luz verde. Ambos mantuvieron la mirada fija en la carretera, sin atreverse a mirarse o hablarse.

* * *

**_A/N: Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado hasta el momento. Me alegra que disfruten del fic. _**


	6. Celos, malditos celos

Una vez más, un silencio tenso e incómodo se impuso entre ambos, debidamente interrumpido por la mala música de la radio durante el trayecto. En algún momento dado, Inuyasha tuvo que desviarse hacia una estación de combustible.

-No te molesta, ¿verdad?

-No. Toma. –respondió Kagome extendiéndole un billete de 2000 yenes.

-¿Qué haces?

-Es para que llenes el tanque, tonto.

-¡Feh! –replicó, cruzando los brazos en señal de negación

-Inuyasha, tómalo.

-No quiero. Quédatelo.

-¡Pero es lo justo! –reclamó ella – Pagaste las entradas y me estás llevando a casa. Déjame darte algo…

-No digas tonterías. –la interrumpió bajándose del auto

Kagome tuvo el impulso de bajarse y pagar a la fuerza, pero algo (ya fuera la intuición femenina, el sexto sentido, o el sentido común) le impidió hacerlo. No le quedó más remedio que aguantarse el berrinche y rumiar por lo bajo cuán terco y testarudo podía llegar a ser. Observó cómo Inuyasha sacaba un billete, lo introducía en la ranura de ingreso del sistema de la bomba, tecleaba en la pantalla táctil y se disponía a llenar el tanque. Mientras tanto, silbaba una melodía que no reconoció.

Ya se había repuesto bastante de la impresión anterior y buscaba la manera de soltar las palabras, sintiendo que una bomba podría explotar en su pecho en cualquier momento. No podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo.

_¿Perder más tiempo? _

-Perdimos el tiempo. –soltó de improviso

-¿Qué dices?

-Que perdimos el tiempo. Dejamos que se nos escurriera entre los dedos, cuando pudimos haber hecho muchas cosas- «o _pudimos haber sido»_, pensó para sí.

-Bueno, -probó él rascándose la cabeza – cada quien andaba por su lado. Tú estabas metida en el coro.

-Te invité a participar.

-¡Feh! Yo sólo canto en la ducha.

-Un espectáculo digno de ver. –viendo cómo se sonrojaba su amigo, añadió- Y tú estabas en el club de _kendo_.

-Sí.

Inuyasha terminó de llenar el tanque. Colocó la manguera en su lugar y tomó el cambio que la máquina le había devuelto. Acto seguido, se subió al auto y Kagome pudo notar que todavía tenía cierto rubor en su cara. Apretó tanto el volante que sus nudillos palidecieron, y al cabo de un rato cayó en cuenta que no había arrancado el auto. Tampoco daba señales de hacerlo, ensimismado como estaba.

-¿Inuyasha…?

-¿Qué?

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada.- respondió encendiendo el motor –Ahora te llevo a casa.

* * *

Kagome comenzaba a darse cuenta cuán lejos podía llegar el orgullo. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil decir esas palabras? Pero bueno, ¿no había soltado ya bastantes indirectas? ¿Y por qué Inuyasha no tomaba la iniciativa? O era tan orgulloso como ella, o simplemente... La sola idea la entristeció, aún cuando sabía que era tonta.

Llevaban media hora atrapados en un atasco, (los mismos treinta minutos que llevaba ensayando mentalmente la frase: _«Inuyasha, he estado pensando…»_) y esta vez no había manera de desviarse ya que los autos se rozaban los parachoques entre sí. Quizás el universo conspiraba a su favor.

-¡Maldita sea!

... o tal vez no.

-Tranquilo, Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo?

En ése momento, el móvil de Kagome emitió un pitido. Ella lo revisó, leyó un aparente mensaje de texto y sonrió.

-Debe ser tu madre. Dios, de seguro va a arrancarme la cabeza cuando te deje tan tarde.

- No, -dijo Kagome mientras texteaba de vuelta- es Koga.

-¿¡Eh!?

Inuyasha intentó disimular su exabrupto, pero fue en vano: Kagome se dio cuenta, y alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. –dijo esquivando su mirada

El móvil volvió a sonar. Kagome lo revisó y miró de reojo a Inuyasha, quien estaba inquieto en su asiento.

-Dice que hubo un accidente automovilístico en la Número Nueve.

-Feh, eso es obvio. –luego, cayendo en cuenta- ¿Sabe dónde estás?

-Le dije.

-¿Así nada más?

-No, me preguntó.

Inuyasha soltó otro de sus bufidos, lo que fastidió a Kagome. Era como si tuviera que explicarse, pero no le dio la gana. ¿Para qué? Él no era su madre, o su abuelo. ¿Acaso estaba…? No, imposible. Debían ser imaginaciones suyas.

-Parece ser muy amigo tuyo, ese Koga.

-Sí, lo es. ¿Por qué lo dices?

_-"Koga detesta las películas comerciales"_, _"Koga dice que no me pierdo de nada en las discotecas"_, _"Koga dice que aquello es una porquería"_. Koga esto, Koga lo otro… No has parado de hablar de él en todo el día.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Estás defendiéndolo ahora mismo!

-Porque lo trajiste a la conversación, ¡tonto!

-¡Maldición! –exclamó luego que un conductor a sus espaldas le tocara el claxon, y avanzó -Di la verdad, ¿te gusta? –inquirió con un dejo de fastidio

-¡No!

-¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas?

-No estoy sonrojada.

-Sí lo estás. Y no es por fiebre.

-¿Y qué si me gusta?

Inuyasha tragó saliva, como si no se esperara aquello.

-No tienes por qué reclamarme nada. Nunca te cuestioné las veces que salías con Kikyo.

-¿Qué? Entre nosotros no hubo nada, Kagome.

-Como si no supiera qué pasaba en el sótano de la escuela al mediodía.

-¿Te enteraste? –preguntó asombrado- De todos modos, nosotros nunca lo hicimos.

_Sí, claro. _

-¿Segura que entre tú y Koga no hay nada?

-¿Seguro que entre tú y Kikyo…?

-¡Ya te dije que entre nosotros no hubo nada!- exclamó volteándose para mirarle la cara

-¿¡Inuyasha, qué haces!? ¡Detente, que el semáforo está en rojo!

Estaban tan distraídos discutiendo, que no se dieron cuenta que la fila de automóviles iba avanzando y eventualmente sobrepasaron el semáforo en rojo. Inuyasha frenó en seco y dio reversa, para disgusto de los transeúntes a sus espaldas.

-¿¡Te volviste loco!?

-¡No tuve la culpa! ¡El camión de enfrente sobrepasó el jodido semáforo y creí que estaba en verde!

-Hay algo que se llama _guardar distancias_.

-¿Cómo quieres que guarde distancia si andas discutiendo conmigo?

-¿Yo? ¡Tú fuiste el que empezaste! ¡Tú y tus malditos celos!

-¡Feh! ¿Quién dice que estoy celoso?

Kagome lo miró fijamente, con fiereza. El semáforo cambió a verde e Inuyasha se apresuró a avanzar. Al rato, tras volver a intercambiar miradas, ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Pudimos ser una linda pareja, ¿lo sabías? –dijo Kagome secándose las lágrimas

-Sí.

* * *

_**A/N: Según el convertidor de monedas de Google, un billete de 2000 yenes equivale a lo siguiente: **_

_**19.20 Euros**_

_**25.20 USD**_

_**323 MXN**_

_**Etcétera. **_

_**Cabe recalcar que en este capítulo, Inuyasha pagó el combustible mediante el sistema "Pay-at-the-pump", situado en la bomba de gasolina. Si bien el pago en este sistema se hace a base de tarjetas de crédito, en Japón las máquinas aceptan dinero en efectivo. **_


	7. Soñando despierta

Kagome se moría del aburrimiento. Luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos de parloteo sobre la Revolución Francesa, que en realidad no era más que un refrito de la clase anterior, el profesor de Historia hizo una pausa para refrescar su garganta y arremeter de nuevo, esta vez con la Revolución Industrial. ¡Como si aquello tuviera que ver con su futura profesión! ¿Acaso los años de historia en la secundaria y preparatoria no fueron suficiente martirio?

Aunque nada de eso vendría en el examen, Kagome no se atrevía a levantarse e irse, como hacían otros. En lugar de eso, prefería dejar volar sus pensamientos para matar el tiempo, y eso significaba pensar en Inuyasha.

-Como bien saben, la revolución industrial inició a mediados del siglo XVIII y principios del XIX en Gran Bretaña, propagándose después al resto de la Europa continental…

Le gustaba imaginar que Inuyasha vendría a buscarla. Cuando voltease la mirada se encontraría con él mirándola desde afuera, desde el otro lado de la ventana, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y salvándola del tedio.

-En este periodo suceden las mayores transformaciones de la historia de la humanidad desde el Neolítico, ya que se generan producciones en serie…

¿Desde el Neolítico? ¿Era en serio? Estaba frente a frente con Inuyasha, y se miraban fijamente como aquella vez en el auto. Fijo, fijo, luego intensamente, hasta que un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda. Estiró el brazo y le acarició la mejilla, dejando resbalar sus dedos por la quijada para luego ascender y frotar su labio inferior con el pulgar. Él separó los labios para atrapar su dedo y mordisquearlo, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Pero la industrialización no sólo generó un gran impacto económico, también trajo diversas transformaciones sociales. Por ejemplo…

Su concentración se quebró en ese instante. ¡De todos los compañeros de clase, Matsumoto tuvo que abrir la boca! Aquel nerd estaba enamorado de su propia voz y a Kagome le daba náuseas la manera en que pronunciaba cada palabra y agitaba las manos, poniendo especial énfasis en su persona. Estaba haciéndose el importante explayando sus conocimientos de la burguesía industrial, el proletariado urbano y los problemas sociales, entrando en detalles innecesarios para lucirse.

En aquel momento la mano de Inuyasha resbaló por su blusa, haciendo que se abriera. La tomó por la cintura para apretarla contra él y entonces lo sintió, por primera vez lo sintió, causándole que se le pararan los pelos de punta. Sentía el corazón en su garganta, creía que iba a reventar mientras Inuyasha inhalaba el olor de su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos mientras descendía hacia su pecho. Aguantó la respiración, esperando, pero Inuyasha volvió a ascender y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja con ánimo juguetón, a la misma vez que se frotaba contra ella. Kagome creyó morirse.

-¡Ese maldito Matsumoto! Cada vez que abre la boca me dan ganas de cagar.

-¡No hables así delante de Kagome!

-Perdón.

Tras un pequeño sobresalto, Kagome se dio cuenta que sólo quedaban ella, Koga y Ginta en el aula. No tuvo mucho tiempo de asombrarse por ello, porque reparó de inmediato en la sensación húmeda entre sus piernas. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

-Como sea. –replicó Koga antes de dirigirse a ella- Vamos por algo de comer a _Suyika_ esta tarde. ¿Quieres venir?

-S-sí, está bien.

-¿Te sientes mal, Kagome? –inquirió tras notar su sonrojo- Estás muy colorada.

-¡Es cierto! Parece que tienes fiebre. ¿Te traemos un refresco?

-¡No! Estoy bien. Sólo necesito… -abochornada, Kagome miró a su alrededor buscando una excusa, pero le resultaba difícil concentrarse con aquella palpitación constante entre las piernas

-¿Qué?

-Necesito cinco minutos.

Dicho esto, Kagome tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la salida. Koga y Ginta la siguieron con la mirada, viéndola refugiarse en el baño.

-Bueno, con toda la mierda que dijo Matsumoto, no me extraña que tenga que ir al excusado.

Sin embargo, Koga frunció el ceño.

* * *

Si bien en un principio a Kagome le resultó difícil concentrarse con todo aquel barullo de ir y venir, de trancas cerrándose y abriéndose, de jalones de la cadena del retrete y del ruido ensordecedor del secador de manos, al final logró obtener el alivio que necesitaba, mordiéndose los labios para sofocar un grito. Tras limpiarse y acomodarse las faldas, bajó la cadena para disimular antes de lavarse las manos y salir de ahí con una sonrisita traviesa en los labios. Aunque no podía creer del todo lo que acaba de hacer, se sintió tan bien que no se permitió avergonzarse por eso.

No obstante, más tarde, aun cuando la estaba pasando de maravilla en _Sukiya_ con sus amigos, no podía dejar de pensar en Inuyasha. Al menos, no cuando Ayame se sentaba muy próxima a Koga, le acariciaba el brazo y a veces le daba de comer en la boca, tanto para vergüenza suya como para diversión de Harakku y Ginta. Viéndolos comportarse de esa manera, (porque, fuera del sonrojo, Koga no protestaba mucho) Kagome no pudo evitar cuestionarse si acaso ella e Inuyasha se comportarían de esa manera si tuvieran una relación.

_-Dios me libre._

Sin poder soportarlo más, sacó su móvil y texteó debajo de la mesa, para que no la vieran.

"_Hola. Espero que tengas un buen día. -". _

La respuesta no se hizo esperar:

"_LOL. ¿Qué rayos es -?" _

"_Una rosa." –_inspirada, añadió- _"Todo chico guapo debería recibir una". _

"_Suenas a Miroku con ese piropo barato". _

Sin embargo, Kagome podía apostar que su amigo se había sonrojado por el cumplido.

"_¿Qué haces?"_ –le preguntó él

"_Almuerzo. ¿Tú?"_

"_Lo mismo, ja, ja". _

Con que los dos almorzaban y se hablaban en ése mismo momento. ¿Se habrían pensado mutuamente esa mañana, también, sin saberlo? ¿Se habría tocado Inuyasha pensando en ella alguna vez, al igual que ella había fantaseado con él?

_¿¡Pero qué cosas piensas, Kagome!? _

-Kagome, ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh?

-Estás sonrojada otra vez.

-Sí, sí… sólo tengo calor. –contestó soltando una risita nerviosa

-Yo tampoco siento el aire acondicionado. –dijo Ayame- De todos modos, parece que todos acabamos, ¿verdad?

Tras recoger la basura, pagaron la cuenta y dieron una caminata por el vecindario. Kagome intentaba serenarse, puesto que reconoció los síntomas de un ataque de ansiedad que estaba próximo. ¿Por qué, por qué ahora? ¿Por qué Inuyasha la hacía sentir así en ese momento?

_-Maldita, maldita sea._

* * *

_**A/N: Aclaro que no es mi intención resultar obscena en este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. El apoyo recibido hasta el momento me conmueve. **_


	8. Quiero verte

Ya en casa, Kagome se apresuró a hurgar a escondidas en el botiquín del abuelo y se robó un calmante. No quería que la vieran y empezaran a fastidiarla con un bombardeo de preguntas que sabía muy bien podría extenderse durante toda la tarde. Se encerró en su cuarto, dejándose caer en la cama y se permitió tomar una siesta. Esperaba que el descanso hiciera su magia junto con la píldora.

Despertó alrededor de dos horas después. Ya anochecía. Si bien la opresión en su pecho desapareció, Kagome despertó con la imagen de Inuyasha en su cabeza. ¡Joder! ¿Es que ese maldito no podía dejarla en paz?

Intentó distraerse adelantando algo de tarea, pero no pudo. En lugar de concentrarse, su mente divagaba en sus recuerdos estudiantiles, como cuando tuvieron que improvisar una obra de teatro completa porque se les olvidó el guión por culpa de los nervios, o cuando Inuyasha casi incendió el aula cocinando en la clase de economía doméstica. Kagome rió, acordándose de la cara de susto de todo el mundo. Sin embargo, recordar dolía. Cansada de aquello, tomó el móvil y texteó:

"_Quiero verte". _

_¡Beep, beep!_

"_Ven"._

Kagome se sorprendió: no le había preguntado cuándo ni dónde. Simplemente dijo _«ven», _que entre otras cosas podría significar: _«ven-mandato»_, _«ven-rezo»_, _«ven-súplica»_, dando a lugar un juego de palabras que Kagome no tenía ganas de jugar. No hacía falta, de todos modos. Tomó su abrigo y las llaves antes de correr escaleras abajo en dirección al auto. No se permitió pensar mientras arrancaba el coche: no quería darse el lujo de arrepentirse a mitad de camino.

* * *

Inuyasha le abrió la puerta. Se miraron apenas unos instantes, intercambiando un saludo mudo antes de dejarla entrar. Kagome dejó que la guiara hacia la sala, casi en penumbras, donde tomaron asiento uno enfrente del otro. Estaban solos en la casa.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó él

-Bien, ¿y tú?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros. Kagome echó una mirada a su alrededor, hasta que su vista tropezó con una fotografía familiar en la repisa. Sonrió.

-¿Te acuerdas de eso? –inquirió señalándola

-Sí. Es la única foto escolar que queda.

-¿Por qué?

-La escuela en general fue una mierda, y no quiero acordarme de esos días.

-¿Una mier-?

-Fue un alivio desprenderme de todo aquello… menos…

Inuyasha parecía estar en un conflicto interno. O, al menos, había comenzado a decir algo que no quería admitir y ahora no encontraba la manera de retractarse. Finalmente, dijo:

-Menos de ti.

-¿En serio?

-Fuiste mi única mejor amiga.

-Oh.

-Si no hubieras estado ahí, habría sido insufrible. –sonriendo, añadió- La pasamos bien, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Estuvo a punto de llamarlo embustero, pero se contuvo. Después de todo, también había tenido a Kikyo, y se entretuvo bastante con ella. No obstante, el hecho que no hubiese fotografías suyas le alegraba. Claro que podría tener unas cuantas en su habitación, pero ése no era el punto. Ahora sólo había espacio para ellos dos.

Por un momento consideró confesarle lo que había hecho, pero rechazó la idea. No sólo la frase _«Me masturbé pensando en ti»_ rompía con un tabú, sino que además aquellas palabras bárbaras tenían el poder de destrozar el ambiente ya de por sí quebradizo que los cubría. Aunque, por otro lado, sería divertido ver su expresión.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Si te digo, te mueres. –respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Qué piensas tú?

-Nada en particular.

-Dime.

-Que te ves rara así, a oscuras.

-¿Enciendo la luz? –inquirió inclinándose sobre la lámpara

-No, déjalo así.

Tras un momento, Kagome atinó a decir:

-Estaba pensando en ti, igual que esta mañana.

-¿Por eso querías verme?

-Sí.

-¡Qué linda!

Pero ella no estaba de humor para cursilerías.

-¿Sabes qué quiero hacer ahora?

-¿Qué?

Kagome se inclinó hacia adelante, asegurándose que su amigo no se perdiera ningún detalle mientras pronunciaba:

-Desnudarme.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Eso, desnudarme.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? –inquirió con un chillido

A ella le causó gracia su vergüenza, y disfrutó ver cómo su rostro enrojecía. Pensó que estaba más escandalizado que abochornado.

-No es nada del otro mundo. Ya habrás visto mujeres desnudas.

-¿Y tú? ¿Has visto hombres desnudos?

-Sólo en películas pornográficas. –admitió

Si era posible que Inuyasha se sonrojara todavía más, ocurrió. Kagome rió divertida.

-¡Vamos, Inuyasha! Ya somos adultos. No creerás que voy a taparme los ojos cuando esté con un hombre, ¿o sí? –dijo quitándose el abrigo

-N-no, pero…

Sin previo aviso, Kagome se desprendió de sus demás vestiduras, exceptuando los paños menores. Inuyasha quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –inquirió, pícara

-Oh, ¡cállate! –le replicó, volteando la cara- Vístete, ¿quieres?

Haciéndose espacio entre sus rodillas, Kagome se arrodilló frente a él, mas no era un acto de súplica o sumisión. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos para obligarlo a mirarle. Sonrió, esta vez con ternura.

-Te ves tierno cuando te sonrojas.

-No tienes que hacer esto. Podemos hablar.

Sin embargo, había quedado claro en su último encuentro que las palabras no servían de nada.

-¡Quiero hacerlo! Si no, me muero… pero si no quieres, está bi-

Él la calló con un beso en la boca.


	9. Vínculos

Hubo un juego de manos que acariciaban, rasguñaban y pellizcaban la piel. Los labios apenas se unían en un encuentro breve, jugueteando con la punta de la lengua y los dientes que provocaban pequeñas mordidas inofensivas. Los suspiros, que brotaban de lo profundo de la garganta, empañaban la piel fundiéndose en un velo de sudor que laureaba las sienes. Las manos subían y bajaban, imitando el juego del otro, siempre deteniéndose ante la proximidad de las partes íntimas que se apresuraban a evadir, orando en silencio porque ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta que les temblaban. Estaban en penumbras, y no se atrevían a mirarse.

Ella se esforzaba por dominar el miedo que la poseía en ese momento, porque se dio cuenta que no era lo mismo ver a un desconocido desnudo desde el otro lado de la pantalla, a tener a un hombre de carne y hueso frente a ella, tocándola y respirándole en la nuca… máxime cuando era alguien a quien quería mucho. Sin embargo, recluía el miedo en el rincón más apartado de su mente y se concentraba en las sensaciones que experimentaba con cada abrazo, caricia y rasguño, al tiempo que procuraba complacerlo. No obstante, aun cuando su mente estaba infestada con un enjambre de trucos sexuales que había leído en una revista americana, sólo conseguía darle caricias tímidas. Cada vez que reunía el valor para hacer algún movimiento atrevido, un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, por lo que volvía a los roces simples esperando que a él no le importara.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en su pasividad. Al principio pensó que formaba parte de los juegos preliminares, pero ya llevaban rato en eso y no daba señales de ir más allá. Decidió que no iba a dejarle hacer todo el trabajo solo, (después de todo, debía estar igual de asustado que ella) por lo que guió su mano hacia su pecho izquierdo. La introdujo en el sostén e hizo que palpara el pezón, que no tardó en endurecerse ante el contacto. La mano tembló, pero luego permaneció quieta, reposando sobre su seno.

Se miraron por primera vez, reparando que los ojos les devolvían el reflejo de las lágrimas que insistían contener. Aquello bastó para que desistieran de continuar con la farsa, porque se dieron cuenta que no podían hacerlo. Aun cuando lo desearan, el vínculo que compartían era demasiado noble y bello como para mancillarlo con las infamias de la carne.

No podían. Punto. Aquella revelación fue más alivio que decepción para los dos, por lo que se tranquilizaron enjugándose las lágrimas que brotaban de un arrebato de risa y llanto. Reparando en su casi desnudez, Kagome se apresuró a recolectar su ropa esparcida por el suelo.

-Lo siento. No debí hacerlo. –dijo avergonzada

-Tranquila. –replicó él ofreciéndole los pantalones –Voy a hacer ramen.

-No tienes que…

-«No» no es una opción.

-Pero, ¿tu madre…?

-¡Feh! No te preocupes. –dijo arrastrando los pies, antes de detenerse y alzar una ceja -¿O acaso tienes prisa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Se sentaron en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas, uno al lado del otro con un tazón de ramen en el regazo. Comían a gusto mientras observaban la programación de turno en la televisión, que a esa hora no ofrecía más que telenovelas rosas o concursos de talentos.

-¿Creerán esos idiotas que alcanzarán la fama haciendo eso? –inquirió Inuyasha señalando a un tipo que se martillaba un clavo en la nariz sin sangrar

-Parece que sí.

-Espero que le salgan pedazos de materia gris por las fosas nasales cuando se saque el clavo.

-¡Qué asco, Inuyasha! Estamos comiendo.

-Perdón.

Resultó que el sujeto sangró al momento de sacarse el clavo, ganándose el abucheo del público. Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha bufaron para sí, rumiando «perdedor» por lo bajo.

-¡Feh! Hoy en día cualquier tontería es considerada talento. ¿Qué viene ahora, el hombre araña?

Oh no, fue mucho peor. Un hombre (que al parecer rondaba los cuarenta) se subió al escenario con un plátano en la mano, le dio la espalda al público y se bajó los pantalones sin previo aviso. Luego se inclinó, colocándose la fruta entre las nalgas.

-¿¡Qué diablos hace ese tipo!?

-Quítalo, Inuyasha, ¡quítalo! –pidió Kagome cuando el individuo empezó a pelar el plátano con movimientos rítmicos del trasero

-¡Ja, ja! Tiene gracia.

-Es repugnante, Inuyasha. ¡Voy a tener pesadillas!

Él pulsó un botón del control remoto, cambiando aleatoriamente de canal. El programa de talentos cuestionables fue sustituido por una telenovela juvenil. En ella, una joven _lolita _lloriqueaba de felicidad ante la declaración de su novio, que le juraba amor eterno con voz de gallo.

-Prefiero ver al tipo con las nalgas por fuera.

-¡No te atrevas! –reclamó Kagome, tratando de arrebatarle el control remoto

-¿Qué más podemos hacer?

-Podemos hablar.

La risa irónica de Inuyasha hizo eco en la sala.

-La última vez que lo sugerí terminamos haciendo otra cosa.

-Ya te dije que lo sentía. –insistió ella, sonrojada

-No lo sientas. –le replicó apagando el televisor –Son cosas que pasan.

¿Son cosas que pasan? Bueno, podía ponerlo de esa manera. Habría sido peor si hubiese dicho «fue un accidente». De hecho, el Inuyasha de tres años atrás lo habría dicho sin pensárselo dos veces. El hecho que hubiese dicho «son cosas que pasan» en su lugar era un indicio de madurez que la complació secretamente, aunque no pudo evitar un asalto de nostalgia que la sacudió por un instante. Después de todo, su intención de acostarse con él no fue motivada sólo por el deseo, sino también por la necesidad de encontrarse a ella misma, a ella e Inuyasha, tratar de reconocerse entre los recuerdos juveniles y su realidad. Era algo así como forjar un pacto de reconciliación, fumar la pipa de la paz con el pasado que no dejaba de acosarla con un: «¿qué-hubiera-pasado-si…?» Sin embargo, ahora que estuvo a punto de cruzar la línea, se preguntaba si acaso había arruinado las cosas. El mero pensamiento que hubiese destruido todo lo que tenían, (o al menos, aquello que quedaba) era aterrador.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Por supuesto, él entendió la pregunta.

-No.

* * *

_**A/N: Estoy contenta de regresar. Espero que disfruten el capítulo. **_


	10. Es una cita

Le debía una pizza. Al menos, eso le había dicho. Por eso estaban sentados en la banca de un parque, cada uno devorando un pedazo del pastel de queso con las manos. Tal vez no eran como los de _Pizza-La_, pero para Kagome era como comerse un pedazo de cielo.

-Así es como se come una pizza. –dijo Inuyasha tras un par de mordiscos- No soporto esa tontería de usar cuchillos y tenedores. Es lo más estúpido que he visto. ¿Quién hace eso?

-Gente _snob_. –contestó ella tras darle un sorbo a su refresco

-¡Feh!

No dijeron nada sobre aquella noche, no porque los avergonzara, sino porque no había nada que decir. Tampoco hicieron comentario alguno sobre el coqueteo inocente que iniciaron par de semanas atrás por mensajes de texto. Después de todo, ambos sabían que era un juego para matar el tiempo y probarse mutuamente. No había que tomarse en serio lo que se escribieran, o al menos no por el momento.

-¿Sabes? –inquirió Kagome- Sango está viéndose con Miroku.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-¿No te lo dijo? Se encontraron por internet. _Mixi_.

-Ah, eso.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Inuyasha parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Kikyo se fue a vivir con Naraku.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. A ver hasta cuándo se soportan.

Si bien la información la tomó por sorpresa, Kagome no le preguntó cómo se había enterado. Tampoco le señaló en voz alta su semblante taciturno ni su tono sarcástico, como habría hecho par de años atrás. En lugar de eso, prefirió envolverlo en su silencio, mas no uno acusatorio. Era un silencio comprensivo y fraternal que servía de apoyo, sin llegar a lo cursi y lo vulgar. Terminó de comerse la pizza, hizo un bollo con el papel grasiento y lo tiró a la basura. Inuyasha la imitó.

Caminaron por ahí, sin rumbo aparente, y se dieron cuenta que había sido una mala idea. Al igual que en el _arcade_, no fueron pocas las parejas con las que se toparon en el camino. Había una que hacía _jogging _con un atuendo idéntico, y otra que hacía estupideces junto al estanque de los patos. No obstante, la que realmente sacó de quicio a Kagome era una que hacía fila en el carrito de helados. La muchacha, una típica _kogal _a juzgar por el bronceado artificial y la ropa de marca, se empeñaba en ponerse de puntillas aun con los tacones que llevaba puestos para abrazar a su novio. Al parecer no se daba cuenta que no hacía otra cosa que arrojársele encima, ofreciéndosele al tiempo que lo atiborraba de besos. Kagome estaba segura que si los separaban la chica seguro dejaba de respirar, porque se aferraba al chico como un asmático a su inhalador. Era verdaderamente patético, y más cuando el novio apenas hacía caso de sus gestos efusivos.

Apartó la mirada, movida por la vergüenza ajena. Sin embargo, Inuyasha también los había visto, y a ella no se le pasó por alto su mueca despectiva ni la palabra «zorra», que masculló por lo bajo.

-¿Qué harías si me vieras comportándome así en la calle? –inquirió, a falta de otro tema para discutir

-¡Feh! No digas tonterías. Tú no eres así.

-¿Pero si lo fuera? –insistió, ocultando el gusto que le dio la respuesta

-Actuaría como si no te conociera.

-Ah.

Llegaron al aparcamiento de bicicletas, e intuitivamente comenzaron a liberar las cadenas de las suyas. Sabían que debían despedirse.

La risita de Kagome llamó la atención de Inuyasha.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Te acuerdas cuando rompiste mi bicicleta vieja e intentaste repararla?

-¡Ja! Me acuerdo que no te estabas riendo como ahora.

-Mirando hacia atrás, fue divertido.

-Todo es divertido cuando se mira hacia atrás.

-¡No seas tan gruñón, Yasha!

Ahí, sentados en sus bicicletas y a punto de emprender la marcha, ambos ahogaron un grito. Intercambiaron una mirada de susto que se fue suavizando poco a poco.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te llamaba así?

-Sí. –susurró él

-Nunca te pregunté si te molestaba.

-¡No, no! –exclamó, quizás un poco más efusivo de lo que pretendía –No te preocupes, no me molesta.

Kagome sonrió. Tuvo la impresión que extrañaba ese apodo, pero que no lo sabía hasta el momento en que escapó de su boca. Podía entreverlo por sus gestos, y supo que acababa de devolverle algo íntimo.

-Bueno… ¿nos vemos?

-¿Te gustaría ir al karaoke el viernes en la tarde? Digo, si no tienes nada que hacer.

-Está bien.

Kagome sonrió para sí, contenta. Mientras pedaleaba de regreso a casa, se le ocurrió que, de continuar así, la relación no tardaría en evolucionar. Ahora que se habían desembarazado de las cadenas e ilusiones del pasado, quizás obtendrían la madurez para formar una relación franca, libre y bonita. Aunque no había ninguna garantía de que fuera a funcionar, o incluso a llegar a realizarse, (después de todo, descubrieron que habían cambiado y que continuaban siendo los mismos) los encuentros continuaban manifestándose al igual que el transcurso de los días.

Por algo se empieza.

_**FIN**_


End file.
